


Take a Breath

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: You're out on a mission with Soldier: 76. Your target is a truck carrying an experimental chemical.





	Take a Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/gifts).



The first time Overwatch hired you out, they asked you to join officially. You laughed. You weren’t interested in being part of their group. But, you added, they were welcome to keep paying you for odd jobs. Not being one of them meant being able to operate under the radar from Talon. For the most part, that kept you safe. And you were careful to keep out from Sombra’s view too.

She couldn’t hack _paper_ , now could she?

Working with Overwatch had its complications. For one, even in full protective gear and disguised, you were putting yourself directly in the way of Talon’s deadliest heavy. And for another, well, the soldier in the visor _did not stop trying to hire you, god **damn**_.

You could mostly keep out of the way of both the soldier and the Reaper, and as long as you managed to do whatever Winston had hired you for, it wasn’t much of a hassle. The pay was good, the weapons were neat, and you got to listen to the soldier growling in frustration. All in all, a nice package. There were a few dangers…but what mission _didn’t_ have them?

Like this one, right now.

Talon had gotten hold of a dangerous experimental chemical from the black market. Originally taken from a lab in Japan, it was being delivered to their headquarters this evening along a few dark, dubious little back roads. And you were following closely.

You, plus one.

“Perimeter clear?” Soldier growled across from you. Your eyes rolled.

“Yes,” you replied. “Target in sight.”

The black van turned a corner, disappearing beneath an awning, and the two of you began sprinting across the rooftops, following its path via its heat signature. 50 feet ahead, you heard an engine revving, and the vehicle was suddenly speeding down a maze of back alleys and little roads that you could barely keep up with.

“Don’t let it go!” 76 barked.

“What do you think I’m doing?!” you demanded, leaping over a gap between buildings.

The van slowed now, the heat signature suddenly dying.

“It’s stopped!” you warned him, and 76 just grunted.

The two of you quickly gained on the location, and when you reached it you rappelled down a building, landing heavily and looking around. The van was at one end of the alley, abandoned. You pulled out your gun.

“It’s a trap,” 76 said softly.

“No shit,” you whispered. “What now?”

“I’ll approach the vehicle. You stay behind me.”

You stepped into the shadows, hearing your pistol blip gently as you loaded a magazine into it and held it away from your face. 76 took a few steps towards the door, and his fingers rested on the handle. You swallowed, tensing, as he yanked the door open and jumped back. A cloud of black mist immediately threw itself out of the van and tackled him. With a loud grunt, 76 fell, and then he threw the mist off him. Reaper immediately flared into place, and you bolted towards the van as the black mist brushed over you, getting behind 76 and spotting a black briefcase in the back of the vehicle.

“I’ll handle this!” the vigilante barked, as you dived into the van, reaching for the briefcase.

Your fingers clasped around the handle.

The briefcase shot open.

A swarm of thick pink smoke exploded out of it and hurled you out of the van, smacking you into 76’s back, smacking him onto the floor. You heard the sound of breaking glass as a wave of pink fog rolled over the alleyway, catching you, Reaper and 76 completely off-guard. All three of you began to cough as heat stung its way down your throat, a strange taste of _berries_ filling your mouth, almost caressing your tongue each time you inhaled.

“Get out of here!” 76 snarled, and you coughed, nodding, aiming your grapple for solid stone. You fired, found purchase, and whizzed into the air. The noise of a firing shell met your ears as suddenly you stopped ascending, falling back into the alley and landing on your feet heavily. Without a second thought you were steadying yourself and zipping away from the fight, still coughing from the mist as you managed to get out of the dead end and head towards the main roads. Something whipped at the back of your leg, and then at your shin, and then you were being tripped, falling onto your knees. As you clambered up, you looked to see 76 caught in Reaper’s mist, the Talon heavy’s arm outstretched towards you and directing tendrils of smoke towards your position.

You aimed at him and took a shot, watching him breeze to the side. You started running again, and you could suddenly hear a soft rushing sound as, _oh god_ , he chased after you. 76 had evidently gotten free because the angry sounds of snarling and pulse shots had filled the air once more. As you took off towards another part of the strange maze of alleyways, something heavy whistled past your ear. Soldier 76 was suddenly in front of you, twisting mid-air to land on his feet, skidding to a stop. His visor was broken, the red glass shattered from the impact with Reaper, and his eyes were a deep, glinting blue as he glared past you with venom.

As you suddenly realised that this alleyway was a dead end too, Reaper strode towards the two of you. There was something about his walk that made a strange heat fill you, and you swallowed, spinning around, gun in hand.

“You’re fighting it,” Reaper growled at 76.

“You’re surprised.”

“No. But it’s a stupid idea. It can’t be fought. It just _grows_.”

“Where’s the chemical, Reaper?” 76 snapped. Reaper’s body seemed to be heaving for air, and in all the times you’d observed him, you’d never seen that happen.

“You just breathed it in,” the heavy replied.

“What’s the chemical?” you demanded.

“Aphrodisiac,” Reaper drawled.

You stiffened.

“Aphrodisiac,” you repeated. “How’s it work?”

“A whole lot of hormones. Works _too_ well. Because _I’m_ feeling it too. You haven’t, yet. That little suit of yours must be pretty impressive gear.”

His talons gleamed.

“Wonder what happens when I get you out of it.”

In a black flash, Reaper’s mist swatted 76 aside and grabbed hold of you, throwing you back towards the pink-infested alley, and zipping after you to catch you. You were immediately immersed in the pink smoke once more, and as you fought your way out of the black smog, 76 came barrelling in and tackled Reaper into a wall. Tendrils of ebony cloud ripped your helmet off and oh _god_ , the taste of berries returned, burning down your throat as you shifted against the mist.

You coughed loudly enough to get 76’s attention, tearing yourself from Reaper’s smoke and staggering to your feet, and Reaper took that momentary distraction to throw the agent into the opposite wall and tear off his visor.

76 inhaled deeply, his eyes widening, and as heat trickled down your body, pooling between your thighs, Reaper stepped away from the wall and towards you. You backed up, reaching for your gun. Which wasn’t on your hip. You could see it gleaming in the opposite alley, past Reaper, who was now blocking your exit. Thick clouds of mist were quickly pouring out behind him and covering the exit. Soldier was still gasping for air behind you, and Reaper gave him a quick glance before turning back to you.

“Don’t fight me,” he warned, silently moving towards you. Grapple broken, gun out of hand, you pulled your knife from your hip and slashed at him. He knocked the weapon from your grasp and pulled off his gauntlets, reaching for you. A sharp breath made your suit rub against your skin as his hand found the zipper at the front, and your nipples rubbed against your bra. A soft moan left you.

“That’s it,” the heavy rasped. “You feel that?”

He reached up, caressing your breast gently, and you stifled a whimper as his palm cupped your suddenly _so_ sensitive peak. He rubbed his thumb over the nipple as you reached to grab his wrist and pull him away. The strength in his hand shocked you. He wasn’t budging, continuing to rub over your breast until you heard the high-pitched whine of a loaded pulse rifle behind you.

“That ache won’t go away by shooting me, boy scout,” Reaper told him.

“It’ll make me feel better,” 76 snarled.

“Briefly.” Reaper’s fingers gripped your zip. You tried to pull his hand away but he didn’t shift an inch. “And then it’ll get _so_ bad you won’t be able to think.”

“You’re talking bullshit.”

“Oh, I don’t think you wanna make that bet,” the heavy told him, and pulled the zip down. “See, this stuff is designed to fuck with your hormones until you give in. That’s _all_ it’s for.”

You found yourself listening. This clusterfuck involved you now, after all.

“And if it gets too bad, boyscout, you might just find yourself dragging our little friend here away without asking,” he continued. “Consider this a…friendly warning to get it out now, before you can’t control it.”

“What about her?” 76 asked. Reaper looked down at you.

“You feel that ache?” he asked. You nodded. “It’s not going to stop growing until you cure it, understand?”

“How will you do that?” you asked, panting.

“By fucking you. Hard. Repeatedly. Until you can’t walk. Give it two minutes, and you won’t even want me to stop.”

“You don’t get to go first,” 76 snarled. “She’s my hire, got it?”

“Then by all means, take some responsibility,” Reaper invited. 76 took a few steps behind you, and gripped the collar of your suit.

“Oh, I will.”

And then suddenly both of them were pulling your suit down.

You wanted to protest, but the sensation of strong hands running up and down your now-naked back, unclipping your bra, made your breath catch. As the suit slid down your thighs, you felt 76’s gloves skim up your belly and cup your breasts. You moaned, and then you heard a ripping sound, looking down. Reaper had torn your suit away from you, leaving only scraps of suit from the knee downward. Your shoes were still on your feet, and you found yourself suddenly sandwiched between them as Reaper tore your underwear off and gripped your ass.

Whatever was in the mist, it had gotten you _good_. You were already wet as he slotted his hips between yours, his cock straining against his pants. You felt the sharp rasp of stubble on your neck as 76 began to kiss it, his fingers flicking your nipples, and Reaper dropped to his knees.

“Y-you’re going along with this?” you asked 76, shivering. Reaper was running his fingers up your thigh.

“It’s my duty to make sure Reaper isn’t unleashed on the world in his current state,” 76 replied. _God,_ he sounded so fucking unfazed.

“M-my paycheck…better… _ohhhhh_.”

Your voice trailed off into a moan as few of Reaper’s fingers sunk into you. Your mind scattered, the words disappearing as he slipped them in to the knuckle. It had been hard enough trying to think whilst 76 was touching you. The Talon agent gave you a scant moment to adjust, and then his fingers were fucking you roughly.

“Oh _god_ ,” you whined, gripping his hood for some semblance of control as your legs shook. 76 was still nipping and licking down your neck and shoulders, his cock pressing against you.

“How’s this keeping me under control?” Reaper asked, _very_ casually for a man with two fingers buried in you. Your leg buckled, and he slung it over his shoulder. Your weight fell against the soldier. It didn’t seem to faze him.

“If you’re here, I don’t gotta chase you down elsewhere,” Soldier growled. The sound was close to your ear, and you shivered. Working with him had always been torture, thanks to that voice.

“The selfless martyr,” Reaper said mockingly, his thumb stroke your nub. You bit your lip, whimpering, feeling his fingers crook. _His_ voice wasn’t exactly unpleasant either. “Was stripping her off just you _helping_?”

“Not exactly in a position to be calling me out like this,” 76 shot back. Shit, the quick-firing banter going on between them was somehow making this whole situation _better_. Their rough, deep voices were making you feel warm.  

Well, _warmer_.  

Reaper’s hand gripped your thigh tightly as you squirmed on his fingers. Your laboured breaths were punctuated by sharp cries as the cool fingertips found your sweet spot, and he laughed as you tensed up, biting down on your lip.

“Don’t hold it in,” he drawled, his mask pressed against your thigh. The shock of the cold metal made you shudder. “Once I make you cum, you’re going to do me a favour in return, got it?”

The only response you could give was an inarticulate moan. You could feel the man’s fingers winding you up, and you squirmed in 76’s grip as you got closer, and closer, toes curling. Your other leg buckled, and 76 reached down, his palm sliding beneath your thigh. He hitched your leg up to your chest and Reaper’s fingers sunk deeper into you, his thumb stroking your clit.

“That’s it, agent. Come, so I can get what I want,” Reaper purred.

You writhed in their hands as you came. It was intense, and it left you shaking. As you leaned back against 76’s chest, you could still feel the arousal, but it was a dim throb now. The stroke of the fabric against your skin was less intense. Your eyes closed for a few moments, and then the cold mask pressed into your thigh, and you let out a surprised cry at the icy touch of the metal.

“You wanna quit sleeping on the job?” Reaper asked. He reached down and unzipped his pants, standing up. As your legs fell from Reaper’s shoulders, 76 slid his arm around your belly. “Put her down, boyscout. Her turn to make me feel good.”  

“I said you weren’t going first,” 76 snarled.

“Relax, Morrison. I’m just gonna fuck her mouth. You can have whatever else you want.”

Your eyes widened. 76 lowered you to the ground. Your legs were still a little shaky, and the soldier kept his arm around your belly as your feet touched concrete.

“Morrison?” you repeated, confused.

“That’s ‘sir’ to you,” 76 growled, as the sound of metal jingling reached your ears. You looked across at the source, at Reaper, and suddenly you realised his cock was out, thick and upright. The skin was washed out and pale, the crown a greyish purple. He gripped it with one hand and reached for you with the other.

“Don’t be scared, it won’t hurt you,” Reaper mocked.

76’s gloves skimmed down your body, and his fingers found your clit. You jerked at the touch, pushing your thighs together, and felt 76 grinding his cock against your ass. Your legs buckled again, and you quickly found yourself kneeling on the floor as the soldier behind you stroked your nub, one hand pushing your thighs open. You braced your hands against the concrete below you, panting at the quick, delicious licks of pleasure that each swipe of his fingers gave you. Reaper’s knees came into view, and then his cock, as he got down to your level and gripped your chin.

“Open,” he ordered. The tip of his cock slid over your tongue, and you whined as 76 began to rub long, slow lines from your clit to your perineum, teasing your lower lips briefly. The touches stopped, and then the zipper of 76’s pants was being drawn down and his hot, hard cock pressed against your ass. You moaned, closing your lips around the tip of Reaper’s length, inhaling through your nose. More of the mist burned its way down your throat.

76’s cock was stroking along your lower lips now, and one hand gripped your hips tightly to hold you in place. Reaper slipped further into your mouth, and you felt him twitch on your tongue as he slid into you. Both his hands grasped your head firmly, and he bucked a few times, testing you. You adjusted to his girth, moaning each time the soldier behind you swiped the underside of his length against your slit.

“I think she wants you to stop playing around,” Reaper said. His voice was somehow even, his composure unaffected by the warmth of your mouth.  

“You want me to fuck you, agent?” 76 asked, the tip of his cock sliding against your slit. You nodded, feeling your skin prickling in anticipation and arousal as you hummed your assent, mouth still wrapped around Reaper’s cock. 76’s hips pushed forward, and in one move he had slid to the hilt inside you. Both hands grabbed hold of your ass, and you felt his fingers tense.

“You’re gonna be a good girl, right?” Reaper asked. 76 started to thrust. You groaned. You took another deep breath, trying to relax your lips around Reaper’s length. The soldier behind you was making that incredibly difficult, because already he was fucking you deeply, frustrated and rough. The soft panting that filled the air behind you fed your arousal, and you ignored Reaper for a moment to listen to it.

The Talon operative gripped your hair in one hand and pulled your head up.

“I need you breathing if I’m gonna have any fun with you,” Reaper told you. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth. You’re gonna shove at me if you can’t breathe. And then we work something out.”

“So your heart _does_ still work,” 76 taunted. Reaper let out an irritated sigh, and you watched him roll his hips towards your mouth, pulling away. A slow, low moan left him, and you sucked a little on him. He inhaled sharply.

“Don’t you have someone to be doing?” Reaper retorted, bucking a little harder. You took another breath through your nose. it was distracting, trying to relax your throat when 76 was fucking you. Each stroke of the soldier’s hips fed the delightful tension starting to grow between your thighs. The mist was still hanging in the air, and whenever you breathed it in, your skin prickled with sensitivity. You had a feeling that so long as you stayed here, none of you would _really_ be able to shake the chemically-induced libido.

Part of you wondered, idly, as they both fucked you, if that was Reaper’s plan.  

Stuck between them, you quickly found yourself listening to them. The way Reaper moaned above you made your spine tingle, and the way 76 panted went straight to the knot of tension between your thighs. You bobbed your head carefully as Reaper thrust into your mouth, moaning around him. The man in your mouth reached a hand down and teased your breast, his finger circling your nipple. You shivered. So Reaper slid his other hand into your hair and held tightly, and as his pace got rougher, he kept touching, grasping a handful of your breast, thumbing your nipple as he let out another moan.

“I think she likes this,” Reaper said, his breathing _finally_ uneven as he kept fucking your mouth. “I don’t think the mist is the cause, either.”

“You’re self-inflated enough to think that,” 76 shot back, squeezing your ass again. You bucked against him, and as Reaper pushed forward, his cock hit the back of your throat and you gagged. Choking, you shoved at his hips, pushing him away.

“Couldn’t take it all?” Reaper asked, gripping your chin. You could feel the tears pricking at your eyes as you inhaled, more of the mist filling your lungs.

“Not a doll,” you said. “Got a gag reflex.”

“Hmmm.”

76 gripped your arm and tugged you upwards. Your back hit his chest, and he slowed his thrusts, his forearm sliding around you protectively.  

“Think you can take us both?” Reaper asked you. His voice was even again.

“What do you mean?” you panted. 76 stopped thrusting.

“If I said I wanted to join boyscout in fucking you senseless, what would you say?”

“As in…both of you? At the same time?” you managed.

Reaper leaned forward and slipped his hand between your legs, stroking your clit. You bit your lip, and felt 76 grip your thigh, holding you open. The soldier began to thrust again, and Reaper let out a sound of annoyance as 76 did so.

“You wanna take us both?” Reaper asked. His other hand began to tease your nipple again. You shivered, your head falling back, and ground against 76.

“Mhmm,” you whined, and Reaper gripped your chin again, forcing you to look at him.

“She said yes, Morrison,” Reaper reminded him. “Quit being selfish.”

“Convince me,” 76 snapped, sarcasm lacing his words.

“If you really want to be so _petty_ ,” Reaper said with a laugh. He dropped your chin, and reached for his mask, pushing it up. He moved forward, still rubbing your clit as the pressure grew slowly between your thighs. 76 was still gripping your hips as Reaper’s chest pressed into yours, the Talon agent looming over you. Your head tucked into his neck, and you braced your hands against his chest as he kept stroking your clit. You wondered what his face looked like under the mask, but your curiosity mattered a lot less than bucking yourself into 76’s thrusts and shoving your hips into Reaper’s hand. Both men were paying less attention to you.

Then 76’s hands tensed, and you heard a muffled moan above you.

Reaper reached down, and slid his cock against the soldier’s. 76 grunted, and Reaper slowly pushed himself into you. You lost your breath at the sensation, the stretch of them both inside you causing a burn as you accommodated them both. Reaper was still stroking your clit, and 76 bucked hard as the other man slipped into you.

“That’s it,” Reaper purred. You heard the slightest hitch of breath. He rolled his hips. You whimpered, gripping his arms tightly. “I’m gonna make you scream for mercy.”

You reached up, wrapping your arms around Reaper’s neck tightly as both men tested the waters, thrusting gently. A series of soft, helpless whimpers left you at the strange fullness you felt, but as Reaper’s fingers kept playing with your clit, the burn was overridden by gentle waves of pleasure. 76’s hand slipped between your legs as he started to fuck you, and you let out a gasp. You found yourself falling against Reaper’s chest as the man picked you up beneath your knees, your legs hooking over his arms as he held you. Suspended between the two, you had a sudden revelation of vulnerability, and that was when Reaper started thrusting.

You could hear them both panting and groaning above you, and oh god, those voices were still making you shiver. Their bodies vibrated with each moan, and you could feel it on your skin. 76’s hand replaced Reaper’s on your leg, holding you open for them. Reaper grasped the back of your head, pulling your head back so that your eyes-

His mask was all the way up, and you found yourself gazing at a man with sharp teeth and red eyes. You had a moment to drink the sight of it in before he was lowering his head to your neck, his mouth placing kisses along your throat. Something about that, about the potential danger of those teeth, sent you hurtling suddenly towards the edge as 76 rubbed you harder. Your thighs tensed, eyes fluttering shut, and you cried out as you came again, your toes curling.

“There’s a good girl,” Reaper purred, and stroked his tongue up your neck. “I want you to enjoy this.”

You sagged against 76’s chest, panting desperately. Neither of them had given you an inch of mercy, fucking you ruthlessly through your orgasm as they chased their own. And you were _still_ drinking in the mist each time you took a breath, feeding your arousal. Already, even as the last wonderful pulses of orgasm left you, you could feel the raw need replacing it. You skin was buzzing, your mouth wide open as you gasped helplessly.  

“I-it’s…too…”

“Too much?” Reaper asked. His tone was slightly mocking. “Don’t worry, baby, we’ll stop when we’ve come. I promise.” He nipped at your neck. “Move your right hand, boyscout.”

“Why?” 76 panted.

“I’ve got a plan.”

You whined as 76 moved his fingers away from your clit, and Reaper grunted, still fucking you hard. Something gripped your thighs, holding you open, and you looked down. Black mist was holding you up, suspending you. It was wrapped around your legs, slipping over your hips, and as you watched, it engulfed your mound, covering your clit but leaving your lower lips free.

“There we go,” Reaper growled. His hands raised to your breasts, and as his fingertips began to play with your nipples, you felt something lick across your nub. Your eyes shot open.

“W-what the fuck?!” you demanded, groaning at the next lap. You felt suction, and then another lick. And then _both_ at the same time.

“I like to…mix things up,” Reaper told you, tailing off with a moan. 76 gripped your hips, his breathing ragged. You found yourself looking up at the man in front of you, brows furrowed.

“Why…do you…”

 _God_ , just looking at those sharp teeth was making you aroused. And he was grinning, a fierce, aroused grin with bared teeth. His red eyes sparkled with lust.

“Gonna have to give me more than that,” Reaper laughed. 76 groaned low in your ear.

“Your eyes,” you panted. The mist sucked on you again, drawing tight circles around your clit. You writhed between the two of them, and 76 twitched, his teeth finding your neck.

“Because…he’s the fucking devil,” 76 growled.

“Whole lot of vitriol for a guy about to cum,” Reaper taunted. The mist shifted a little, and you heard 76 let out a strangled noise. It did _not_ sound like pain. “That’s it, Jack.”

“You’re gonna _pay_ for this,” 76 promised, as his cock twitched inside you.

“Oh, trust me,” Reaper said, as you felt his cock jolt, “once this wears off, you’re in trouble.”

You heard 76 let out a long, half-stuttered growl through his teeth as he came. You felt him filling you, a foreign but not unpleasant sensation that was immediately followed by the feeling of his cum dripping out of you. As he worked himself through his climax, you felt his pace slowing down.

And then Reaper came.

The mist vibrated as he groaned deeply. It buzzed against your clit, and you let out a cry, bucking into the sensation. 76 slipped out of you as Reaper continued to cum. The Talon agent’s seed felt cool inside you, and he slid in to the hilt, grinding against you as he worked himself through his orgasm.

“Someone’s going to need to clean you up,” Reaper panted, his hips grinding against yours. “Hope the boyscout’s got something for that.”  

“Your coat is longer than mine,” 76 said, breathing heavy. A few more low moans filled your ears, and you wondered what was going on.

Then the moaning was replaced by an angry cry, and the sound of impact as a body hit the ground. You turned, and saw 76 lying on the concrete, a tendril of mist pushing up his coat and shirt, winding tight around his thighs and pinning him down.

“Reyes-” 76 snarled, and the mist wrapped around his mouth to gag him. You found yourself lifted into the air, your thighs spread wide as cum dripped out of you. Reaper knelt up, mask still up, and his tongue traced up your slit.

“I knew you couldn’t resist,” Reaper taunted. “Looks like I was right to get your guard down like this, huh?”

The soldier’s muffled yelling filled the air.

“You’re going to lie back and listen to what comes next,” Reaper continued. “Because I’ve got _research_ to do.”

“Research?” you asked, whimpering when his lips pressed to your opening.

“What, you thought that case just _opened_?” Reaper asked. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Y-you did it,” you suddenly realised.

“What better test subjects for an experimental drug than two Overwatch idiots eager to chase down a target?” Reaper purred. The mist dissipated from your clit, and climbed up your body, wet tongues licking up your breasts. You arched in your bindings. “Sure, we already got enough of the drug to synthesize it ourselves, but,”

He locked his lips around your clit and started to suck. You tensed, and tried to close your legs.

“This was just…testing its potency.”

Your helpless moaning filled the alleyway as Reaper kept licking, his tongue flicking and circling your clit. You struggled against the low flicks of pleasure in your core, as the mist curled around your nipple, teasing it gently.

“I’m a f-fucking test subject?!” you demanded.

“Don’t take it personally. You’re _very_ useful.”

His large hands gripped your ass and squeezed tightly as he sucked on you again, and you bit your lip, squeezing your eyes shut.

“Gonna come again?” he asked, his voice muffled.

“F-fuck you!” you whimpered, your back arching.

“That’s it, baby.”

You clenched your fists, your voice slowly rising in volume, and as you felt the tension between your thighs growing to unbearable tightness, you suddenly found yourself gagged.

“Can’t have you warning your friends,” Reaper said. He lightly scratched his nails over your ass, up your back, sliding over your sides and then to your hips. You felt your orgasm rising, winding you up until with a few more hard sucks, Reaper had you coming apart. You cried out into the gag, your vision blurring and toes curling. His tongue lapped up the slick as you rode out the aftershocks.

“By the way,” he said, as you were coming down, “this is being recorded.”


End file.
